


Mr. Son's Yogscast Ficlets Collection

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to stick all my short fics. The only theme is 'Yogscast'; expect pairings and tone to vary wildly.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duncan's Flower - [genfic]

=== === ===

Duncan crouched down by the flower.

"Wow, that’s pretty."

He plucked it and stuffed it into his bag.

"I’ll have to replant this by the house once I get settled in."

Three months later, Duncan wiped the sweat off his brow and dropped the wrench back into the toolbox. It had been a lot of work, but with the last of the windmills arranged on the hill, his sorting system would finally have the power to start running.

"Time to go do a test run."

Duncan carefully picked his way around the craters and debris littering the fields as he made his way back to his house. Stepping inside, he approached the input chest for his sorting system and upended his bag into it.

As he turned away to go downstairs and watch the pipes work, a withered scrap of plant drifted to the floor.

=== === ===


	2. Lalnable/Xephos - [no sexual content]

=== === ===

I know what you see when you look through the glass.

Inside a cage, inside a cell, are the broken remains of _him_.

You blind fool.

He's long dead, and his cage rusts away before your eyes. You pretend each sliver of decay that falls is another tiny step towards his revival. You ignore the dust falling from yourself; your heart turning to ash and blowing away in the breeze your own coat makes as you turn away from me again.

It's hard sometimes to see what _he_ saw in you, once. Oh, the physical features are still there. A handsome jawline to trail kisses down. A lean body to wrap around on cold nights. Shining blue eyes to get lost in while whispering comforts to each other in the darkness.

But everything is different, now. A face once strong and determined to save the world became tense and stubborn. A frame tall like a flag in the morning sun for everyone to rally around, now looms like a worn scarecrow over rat-picked fields. Eyes that once reflected the glory of the endless sky, now show only the empty depths of the hungry ocean.

And I laugh inside. To your face. To the empty room you leave me in. Because it's me everyone sees the monster in.

It's true, that I too hunger. Though I know it's not my appetite for blood that you despise. They all believe that I am locked up to keep them safe from me. They think you care about their safety. And you might have, once. But when you look through the glass, I know why I am behind it.

You cannot stand that I am not _him_.

So I laugh.

Because every day you stand at the glass a little longer.

Every day you turn away a little slower.

One day you will enter my cage.

And we will be glorious together, for one brief moment.

They will remember us for the rest of their lives.

The poetry of our loss, and the holes in our hearts we tried to fill with hatred and bitterness. As if life apart could be anything but empty.

They'll find you wrapped in my arms, on the floor of this cage you keep me in, a love note written on the walls in our blood.

=== === ===


	3. Alsmiffy/Ross/Trottimus - [non-explicit sexual content]

=== === ===

Smiff tripped over the flog he'd dropped earlier, and the crappy oversized crown slipped off his head and rolled to a stop at Trott's feet. Ross stopped trying to test the ropes securing him to the bed and started laughing.

Trott bent down and scooped the crown off the floor.

"Oh hey thanks, just pass that back and-" Smiff trailed off as Trott dropped the crown onto his own head with a smirk. It had been a while since he'd been the one in charge. Should be fun to have a go.

Ross was still laughing, and hadn't seemed to notice the shift in power that had occurred, but Smiff's eyes were flickering back and forth with a measure of uncertainty.

Trott raised an eyebrow, waiting, and slowly Smiff dropped down first to one knee, then both.

"My liege."

A self-satisfied smile crept over Trott's features.

"Pledge yourself to your lord's service with a kiss." Trott held out a flipper, and Smiff leaned in to press his lips against it.

In the background, Ross' laughter was starting to trail off, but Trott ignored him. Ross could wait while Trott drank this moment in.

Smiff looked delicious down on his knees.

Trott rested his flipper on Smiff's head. "Your lord accepts your pledge."

It was going to be a wonderful night.

=== === ===


	4. Ridgedog Tries to Mortal - [genfic]

=== === ===

Ridgedog was almost done erasing his footsteps from the moon again. It was nice to take walks up here sometimes when he wanted to be alone, but soon the mortals would be making their way here in their rockets, and it would break their poor little hearts if they didn't think they were the first to arrive. They might cry! Which would be hilarious, and adorable. Ridgedog was considering making a few new prints in some of the more likely landing sites when he heard his name being called.

_Oh, right. I suppose it's morning down there._

Ridgedog teleported down to the surface of Minecraftia, beside the bed he'd left his mortal shell on, and settled himself into it just as Xephos peeked his head in the door.

"Ah, you're up, Ridge. Would you like to come mining with us today?"

Ridgedog hopped out of bed and started pulling his coat on. "I'd love to."

\--- --- ---

Ridgedog shrieked as the creeper exploded, bouncing him off the cave wall and singeing his bangs. "Xephos!"

"A little busy here!" Xephos called back from behind the wall of zombies separating them.

"Why didn't you warn me?!" Ridgedog dusted himself off and picked his sword back up, scowling at the small scrape on his hand. "I got hurt! I could have died!"

"Maybe if I could _see anything_ I could have!" Xephos knocked a zombie down and decapitated it. "A little help here?"

A new voice cut in, "Xephos! I found a health potion upstairs!" Honeydew dashed out from behind a corner and slammed a zombie against a rock, allowing Xephos to impale it and end its unlife.

"Ah, thank you!" Ridgedog reached over and plucked the potion out of Honeydew's hand. "I got hurt!" Ridgedog drank the potion as Honeydew and Xephos struggled with the remaining undead. His nicks and bruises vanished as the last of the zombies hit the floor and dissolved back into the darkness.

Xephos staggered, dropping his sword to squeeze his bleeding arm as he leaned against Honeydew for support. He scowled at Ridgedog and grumbled sarcastically, "Glad to help."

\--- --- ---

Duncan tried to ignore Ridgedog watching over his shoulder as he worked.

"Well, _that's_ wrong."

It wasn't easy. "What is it now?"

Ridgedog reached past Duncan's head to snap the wire Duncan had just soldered into place. "That's a terrible place for a connection. You increase the chance of a short by at least thirteen percent. It's better to run through here, instead." Ridgedog poked a couple places inside the machine. "I'm surprised you're making such simple mistakes."

Duncan picked up a new wire and started soldering it where Ridgedog had indicated. "We don't all have every bit of knowledge ever discovered crammed into our heads, Ridge."

"I know! It's amazing how you manage to get through the day sometimes!"

Duncan grit his teeth and tried to focus on his work.

\--- --- ---

Ridgedog slipped from the scaffolding around the half-finished tower, and plummeted towards the ground.

"Oh shit oh shit! Fly, fly! This body can't fly, shit!"

Xephos stared at Ridgedog's crumpled body, with Ridgedog standing over it and scowling down at his remains. "Ridge?"

"Oh, give me a minute. I need to fix my shell again. Is respawning this annoying?" Ridgedog crouched down and picked up his body, flinging it over his shoulder. "Be right back."

Ridgedog vanished.

\--- --- ---

Ridgedog hadn't woken that morning when Xephos went in to get him, and so everyone had gone to till the fields without him.

It had rained the entire day, and it was approaching evening when Xephos, Honeydew, and Duncan trudged back towards the house, covered in mud that was slowly melting away under the rain.

As they came up to the door, Ridgedog peeked his head outside. "Sorry I'm late- oh, the weather is terrible isn't it? So dark and loud, too. Let me fix that."

With a wave of Ridgedog's hand, the rain cut off abruptly, the sun retreating back across the sky until it kissed the eastern horizon.

"Okay, what's the plan for today?" Ridgedog asked.

Xephos stood in his front yard, dripping mud, and considered strangling him.

\--- --- ---

Ridgedog picked up a stick and prodded the shredded remains of his mortal body that was floating in the pool of sewage. "Ew. I don't think I want to get back in that. Gross, my beautiful coat is soaked in poo."

Duncan, lying on the ground reeling with nausea after crawling out of the other side of the sewage pool, flipped him off.

Honeydew helped Duncan struggle out of his soaked lab coat, then turned to Ridgedog and threw it at him.

Ridgedog vanished with a shriek.

\--- --- ---

Ridgedog left a new mortal body in his bed at Xephos' place, then went to spend the rest of the night checking on his other favorite inhabitants of Minecraftia. Just because he was playing at being a mortal didn't mean he needed to waste his nights in tedium trying to do their unconscious hallucinations nonsense.

When he returned to his body, he found it outside, propped against the wall, with a sword through its gut pinning a note to the body.

[Dear Ridge,  
Kindly _piss off_.  
Love, everyone.]

"Well, that's not very friendly."

=== === ===


	5. Rythian Needs Cuddles - (Duncan/Rythian) [no sexual content]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [30-days OTP NSFW challenge](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) day one. No, I don't plan to do all of them.

=== === ===

Duncan, Rythian was swiftly learning, was a cuddler.

Rythian would be stirring a potion, when a head would jam itself under his elbow, arms wrapping around his waist and he'd be being _nuzzled_.

He'd be relaxing after a long day of helping the testificates rebuild the village from a rash of creeper explosions, and suddenly there'd be a fat blond man in his lap, curling against him like an excited puppy.

He'd be eating dinner when arms would drop down over his shoulders and a chin would settle onto the top of his head, and he'd have to finish eating with Duncan wrapped around him.

Rythian was beginning to get used to it. It was even nice sometimes, when he felt cold, or lonesome, to have his lover being so affectionate. Rythian had always preferred keeping a distance from others, both physically and emotionally. He knew that would have to change when he got together with Duncan, he just hadn't expected it to change quite so drastically.

Sometimes he'd be staring out the window into the fading light of sunset, thinking about things he'd long wanted to put behind him, a finger tucked into his scarf stroking over the scars across his lips. His vigil would be interrupted by the tap of a mug being set at its usual spot on the nearby bookshelf -- right between his spare thaumonomicon and the novelty rubber skull Duncan had bought for what seemed like the sole purpose of throwing it at people's heads when they least expected it. And then Duncan would slip into place beside him, draping a blanket over both their shoulders and leaning into Rythian's side, head on Rythian's shoulder.

Sometimes it was more than nice.

\--- --- ---

And sometimes it was far, far less than nice.

"Your feet are freezing."

Duncan pouted and not only didn't move his feet away from Rythian, he turned over and flung his arm around Rythian's neck. "That's because I'm cold! Come on, you're like a squishy heater!"

Rythian lay stunned for a moment at the novelty of being the one in this relationship to end up described as "squishy", though he had to concede that while he was quite thin and bony, he was certainly softer than a metal box.

"Get back on your side of the bed. I'm too tired for this tonight."

Duncan huffed. "And I'm too tired to spend all night shivering all on my lonesome on the far side of the bed."

"Don't act like a child. You'll be three inches away from me."

"Three inches might as well be miles!" Duncan buried his face into Rythian's neck and damn it, his nose was cold, too.

Rythian heaved a sigh and reached up to shift Duncan's arms into a more comfortable position. Duncan took the opportunity to press himself completely against Rythian's side, giving Rythian the bizarre experience of having his belly tickled by a penis. Rythian grit his teeth, fighting to not giggle as it twitched against his skin with every shift Duncan made while trying to settle in.

Duncan unburied his face to give Rythian a curious look. "What's the matter?"

Duncan was far too perceptive. "Move your hips."

"Why?" Duncan shifted a little, and his penis flopped somewhere less sensitive, allowing Rythian a chance to breathe and unclench his stomach.

"Thank you." Rythian closed his eyes, resting a hand in Duncan's hair as he started to relax. Duncan's feet were starting to warm up against his skin, and he didn't think his arms were likely to go numb in this position.

Duncan twitched one shoulder in a hint of a shrug, and tucked his head into Rythian's neck again. "Goodnight."

Rythian breathed in the scent from Duncan's hair, old grease and potion fumes mingled with a trace of Rythian's shampoo which Duncan began using after Rythian had yelled at him for smearing oil on the pillows.

"Goodnight." Rythian murmured shortly before slipping into dreams.

=== === ===


	6. Duncan/Rythian bondage - [semi-explicit sexual content]

=== === ===

The first time they had sex, Rythian asked to be tied down, and Duncan almost laughed in his face.

"I didn't think you were into that." he managed to say, after he got control over his amusement.

When Rythian scowled at him, Duncan just grinned, because damn that man was sexy when he was angry.

"I'm dangerous. I'm... not fully human any more." Rythian seemed to be forcing the words out, clearly not comfortable with the topic. "I don't want to hurt you."

Duncan scoffed. "You wouldn't."

Duncan ended up tying Rythian to the bed posts by his wrists and ankles. As Duncan rode him, Rythian snarled and flexed his claws at the air, his eyes wild and sharp. When he came, it was with a howl that crackled like endermen whispers.

After Rythian was untied and they were settling under the blankets to sleep, Duncan nestled in gentle arms, clawed fingers tracing slow lines around his back as Rythian seemed to float in a place just this side of consciousness.

"Thank you." Rythian murmured, and Duncan replied with a kiss.

\--- --- ---

Duncan had been studying knots for nearly a month by the time Rythian was willing to take him to bed again.

Duncan was very careful with each knot as he secured Rythian's hands behind his back, just tight enough that Rythian shouldn't notice exactly how much freedom of movement he still had. Rythian's ankles were tied only to each other, with the long rope slung under the bed to spread them apart.

As Rythian snapped and snarled while Duncan took him from behind, Duncan slid his arms into range of Rythian's hands, which wrapped tight around his wrists and held them firmly in place. Claws hooked around skin, but not into it, digging in uncomfortably without cutting.

Duncan planted light kisses all over the back of Rythian's neck as Rythian howled out his release once again, the air shimmering faintly with tiny purple motes of light.

After Rythian returned to himself, Duncan lay back and let him yell and lecture. Irresponsible? Putting himself in harm's way? Reckless and moronic? Duncan shrugged everything away.

"Is that all?"

Rythian snarled, turning to storm out of the bedroom. He paused at the door. "I don't want to hurt you."

"So don't."

The door slammed shut and Rythian was gone.

\--- --- ---

It was two months before Rythian would speak to him again, and even longer before he finally managed to woo the man back to bed.

"Trust me." Duncan said, tying Rythian's legs down to the chair, but leaving his hands unbound.

Rythian's claws ran long scratches down Duncan's back, but none of them were deeper than a cat's scratch, and afterwards Duncan slapped his own shoulder to prove how little it hurt.

Rythian raised an eyebrow skeptically at Duncan's wince, and insisted on rubbing healing ointment onto the wounds before they took to bed.

Duncan snuggled happily into Rythian's arms.

"I'm still dangerous." Rythian's protest was soft in Duncan's ear. "Just because I haven't hurt you _yet_ doesn't mean-"

Duncan clapped his hand over Rythian's mouth. "I thought I was the one who was a danger to everyone around me?"

When Rythian bit his hand hard enough to bruise, Duncan laughed through the pain.

\--- --- ---

They'd been sharing a bed for three months before Rythian stopped Duncan in the middle of things starting to get heavy.

"I want you to tie me down again."

Duncan frowned. "Rythian, you're not-"

Rythian shook his head, cheeks already flushed with arousal reddening further as he murmured, "I know. I just want you to tie me down."

Duncan scratched at his beard a moment, then grinned. "Okay."

=== === ===


End file.
